


Serena's Obsession

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, all Serena wanted to do was meet Ash, the boy who saved her when they were kids. You might say she has a bit of a crush on Ash. Even so far as a bit of an obsession. That's silly though, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Ash

I’ve been waiting to meet this boy again for as long as I can remember.

He was the boy who saved me at Pokemon Summer Camp.

He was the boy who taught me to never stop trying, no matter what happens.

He was, is, the boy I fell in love with, without even realizing it. He is the boy that I will have as my own, no matter what happens.

“Come on, Serena!”

Ash’s voice snapped me back to reality; I’m Serena. The person he’s calling for with his amazing, manly, fantastic-sounding voice. A voice that could make a girl quiver and her legs turn to jelly – the same voice that I’ve been hearing every night in my fantasies for the past week.

“I love you, Serena.” He would say while holding me in his arms. Clemont and Bonnie would be off somewhere -- I never really cared much in my dreams – leaving Ash and I alone. “I’ve always loved you, and I want to be with you forever.”

I ache to hear those words from him. I want to say them to him myself, to tell him ‘I’ll always be yours, Ash.’ My love for this boy is uncontrollable. I can never tell him, of course. That would ruin our little traveling group. I do get by, however, with the small things I can do unknown to everyone else.

Like, at night for example, I’ll make sure Ash is asleep and then run my fingertip around his lips. Sometimes I’ll even slide it in his mouth. That’s enough to get me by on some nights. One night I took his hat and inhaled his scent for what must’ve been hours. I couldn’t get enough, no matter what I did.

Recently, Ash has been complaining that some of his clothes “have disappeared.” Although he wouldn’t say due to Bonnie being just a child, it was a very discreet article: his favorite boxers.

How do I know they’re his favorite, you may ask? Well, Ash Ketchum is mine. I have to know everything about him. Everything I possibly can. When I’m walking behind him, I stare. When I have any opportunity, I undress him with my eyes. He’ll never know of the perverted, lustful things I want to do to him; things I can never do because of that interfering Clemont and Bonnie.

If Team Rocket kidnapped them for some reason, I would only feign worry. Whatever helps me be alone with my Ash is fine enough for me.

When I researched my feelings I had for him, I found that what I have isn’t a simple childhood crush. Apparently I have some sort of ‘obsession’ with Ash. That’s ridiculous, though – all I do is steal and smell his clothing, rub against him while he sleeps, and fantasize about him every waking moment of every single day. That’s not an obsession – far from it! I’m completely normal.

There has to be something, any little thing I can do to become closer to Ash. I would say that I would keep my virginity for him, but sadly that’s impossible; I lost it to my mom’s Rhyhorn ages ago. That’s a story for another time, however. On that topic, though, I have had a few ideas go through my head:

Pikachu is Ash’s pride and joy; no matter what Pokemon or people come and go through his life, Pikachu is, I assume next to his own mother, the most important thing in Ash’s life. I want that to be me, though! I want to be more important than Pikachu, family, anything! Ash shouldn’t be able to live without me. He shouldn’t be able to sleep, eat, or even breathe without me in his life. That’s how it should be. With that in mind, at first I considered Pikachu having an ‘accident.’

I could never do that, though; I’ve grown to love Pikachu. Ash on my mind or no, I could never harm the little Pokemon. I see him as a member of my family, just as I’m sure Ash does. Pikachu really will be once Ash and I are married, though, so I’m happy to get used to the idea. My second idea was a bit simpler: Ash and Pikachu are always together, right? So I’m sure Pikachu has seen him naked.

I’m sure Pikachu’s accidentally rubbed against him before, so maybe if I have sex with Pikachu, it’ll be like indirectly having sex with Ash! It’s a genius idea! Even if it’s not, I’ll be even closer to Ash if I’m closer to Pikachu!

I wasn’t sure how to go about it, though. Do Pokemon like boobs? My mom’s Rhyhorn really didn’t see much of my body except my pussy, and it was all he needed. Maybe I could do some tests and see what Pikachu reacted to. It was something I vowed to think more on, but for right now I knew that Ash’s sweet, sweat-soaked hat was probably calling my name. It had been unusually hot today and my mouth was watering just thinking of all the strong scents brewing on Ash’s body. Night was beginning to fall, and I knew I’d be able to partake in those amazing smells soon enough.

I’m not obsessed with him. Wanting to smell him was just another way to show my love. It’s completely normal. I’m sure he wants to smell me, too. I would let him. Ash loves me just as much as I love him – he just doesn’t know it yet.

A lot of things always run through my mind when I crawl across the ground to reach my beloved’s sleeping bag: if we met a girl that day, I remember the look of fear in her eyes when I pull her aside and tell her to keep her hands, eyes, and thoughts away from my Ash or she’ll regret ever meeting us. Twisting her wrist a little bit really helps drive my point home, too.

I remember when we first left Santalune City, some black-haired bimbo glanced at Ash when he said “excuse me” after bumping into her. He’s so polite and perfect. I waited until Ash and the two annoyances had walked off a bit and excused myself for “just a sec.”

The girl didn’t know who I was or “whatever in the world she did to me,” but grinding my boot-covered foot onto her sandaled, practically-bare one really let her know of her mistake. She even bowed when she apologized, too. I love meeting nice people.

But that’s all in the past.

It never took me long to slowly snatch Ash’s hat and backpack away at night. I love digging through his backpack – I can usually find little things to take with me. I remember the night I found his toothbrush; what a night that was! He had no idea that the bristles had my juices on them, and his toothpaste helped get rid of any taste so he still doesn’t know that a little bit of me is already inside of him.

I love Ash. I just like to remind myself so I can be happy at the thought. He’s so perfect.

Serena Ketchum. That name has a great ring to it.

When night fell and everyone was finally asleep, I decided to crawl towards Ash once more and see how far I could slide my finger into his mouth. Maybe he’d suck on it again! The last time he did it, I could’ve sworn I had an orgasm right then and there.

I fell to my stomach and started to slowly approach Ash’s sleeping bag. As I moved, I saw Pikachu’s ears twitch, but that was common. Pikachu seemed to dream a lot.

“Pikachu … pika?” Pikachu’s voice was a whisper, but I heard it all the same; I probably should’ve seen his eyes opening.

I froze in my tracks, lying on my stomach in mid-crawl. Pikachu had never heard me in the past; I suppose he was sleeping lightly tonight, just my dumb luck. I gave the little Pokemon the best smile I could muster, hoping I could somehow explain myself without saying a word.

Pikachu slowly stood on all-fours, taking care not to wake his trainer, and started to approach me out of curiosity. I looked around; Clemont and Bonnie were asleep, and if I started to move around too fast, I would definitely wake someone up. I slowly moved backwards, raising a hand and motioning for Pikachu to follow me. When the two of us were far enough to not cause noise, I stood up and dusted my pink pajamas off.

“Pikachu, you didn’t see me moving tonight, okay?” I whispered. I sat down on a nearby stump (how lucky that one would be here,) and Pikachu hopped onto my lap. Pikachu looked up at me, his head tilting and ears twitching. “I wasn’t doing anything weird at all, okay? I was just … well …” I placed a hand to my chin, looking away from him. I couldn’t think of a lie, and I very much doubted that Pikachu would believe me to start with.

“Pikachu?” Pikachu’s tail twitched as he questioned me; at least, I assume he’s questioning me. “Pika.”

I had no idea what to do now! Do I tell Pikachu what I really feel, or do I make something up? Do I just leave him here and tell Ash he ran away? Ash might want to give me more attention if I do! I could never do anything bad to Pikachu, though …

Wait, I’ve got it! Maybe I could try that idea I had …

“Pikachu, have you ever mated with a female?” Funny, I really expected my voice to tremble whenever I asked him that. My mind was clouded with how buff and muscled my Ash is, so I guess any fear was covered by lust. Again.

“Pika?” Pikachu actually raised an eyebrow whenever he answered me; I didn’t know the little thing even knew how to look disturbed. He blushed a bit at the topic of sex, but seemed collected all the same.

“Yeah, you know what it is. Have you ever done it with a human girl?” I rested my head in my hands, probed up with my elbows on my knees as I looked down at the yellow, furry Pocket Monster. “You know, sex. Fucking.”

“Pika! Pikachuuuu!” Pikachu blushed once again, frantically waving his little arms, I assume to beg me to stop talking like this. I chuckled at his reaction; cute. It’s a shame that I had no plans to stop my little interview with him.

“I’m waiting. A nod or shake will be fine.” I smiled at Pikachu, but he didn’t look too thrilled by it. He hung his head in shame, and quickly nodded. Somehow, I just knew my eyes lit up at his answer. I grabbed Pikachu’s waist and lifted him up to eye-level with me. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Pikachu. I’ve done that stuff with a boy Pokemon! My mom’s Rhyhorn!”

“Pika?!” Pikachu looked shocked, and rightfully so; I did just admit to inter-species sex, after all. I kissed Pikachu on the nose and placed him back on my lap.

“Yep, I sure did!” I nodded in response. “Rhyhorn fucked me like a Lopunny in heat!” Pikachu looked both amazed and scared at my story; I would assume amazed that I could take a Rhyhorn, and scared that … well, I could take a Rhyhorn. “Would you like to have me, Pikachu?”

“Chu?! Pikachu?!” Pikachu hopped off my lap and backed away from me, frantically shaking his head. I feigned a girlish giggle to hide my irritation and stood from the stump, reaching to push down my pink pajama pants.

“Oh come now, Pikachu. You’ve done it with Ash’s other girls, I’m sure, and if not me, who else? Bonnie?” At my question, Pikachu’s look of shock turned to one of deep thought. He continued to look away from me as he pondered the situation. “She would tell Clemont and you’d have your junk snipped faster than your Quick Attack.”

Pikachu muttered a response, but since all I heard was his name, I chose to ignore it. All the while I had continued to strip, my pink pants in a heap on the grass. My red panties were beginning to follow suit, stopping at my feet as I shook my body to move them off of me. I didn’t notice if Pikachu was watching, but I could hear short, fast breaths come from him. He was definitely paying some kind of attention.

Once I was bottom-less, I looked at Pikachu. Half of me expected some mysterious erection to be in full-view, and that part of me was disappointed when that wasn’t the case. All Rhyhorn needed was access to a hole and he was rock-balls deep in seconds flat.

Well, if Pikachu wasn’t going to help me, I still wasn’t going to let my arousal go to waste. Still standing in front of Pikachu, I moved my right hand down my body, sliding two fingers over my slit and letting out a quiet moan. For once, I didn’t think about Ash; instead, it was Rhyhorn back home.

My first time could possibly be called a form of rape – Rhyhorn was horny (if you’ll pardon the pun), trusted me and didn’t have a female Pokemon to turn to. He jumped me and tore my riding suit before I even had time to react, and having your first time taken by a long, hot, thick, throbbing chunk of rock is no pleasant experience.

After Rhyhorn was finished with me (and I had cleaned his cum out of me the best I could), it took me a few days to feel safe around him again. During that time, though, the scene of the two of us continued to play in my head, and I soon realized that I wanted to do it again. So, whenever mom left to do some shopping, Rhyhorn and I had sex a second time. He took care not to hurt me though, as I instructed.

The second time was pure bliss, now that I was prepared to enjoy it, as was the third time. The fourth time was pretty amazing, too -- also the fifth, sixth, and seventh.

Mom left to shop quite a lot, and Rhyhorn could go for a long, long time.

In mid-fantasy, I failed to notice that Pikachu had come closer and was looking up at me, his eyes fixated on my pussy. My eyes shot open at the feel of his soft, furry paw on my ankle. I looked down, seeing a small, pink erection had finally popped out.

“There we go.” I spoke quietly, moving my hands away and crouching in front of Pikachu. “Pikachu, would you like a blowjob?”

Pikachu paused for a moment, not speaking at all. I wasn’t really sure what to do at this point; did I frighten Pikachu by mistake? I was so used to Rhyhorn always being up for anything that I just assumed Pikachu would be as well. Maybe he didn’t know what a blowjob is? If he’s done it with other human girls, I’m sure he’s got one at least once.

“Pika?” Pikachu looked up at me, once again tilting his head in confusion; I really wish he had more ways of communicating. I clenched my fists; this was getting somewhat frustrating. I sighed in frustration.

“Do you want – me – to put that,” I pointed at his erection, “in my mouth.”

Pikachu nodded, but it didn’t look like he was entirely sure.

I didn’t give him time to reconsider; I quickly moved to the ground and crawled closer to him, my face right in front of his penis. I brushed my hair behind my ears and moved closer, wrapping my lips around his small erection and barely moving my head – he didn’t have too much to work with.

I heard Pikachu moan – at least, I assume it was a moan – and started to gently suck on the Pokemon penis in my mouth. It tasted nothing like Rhyhorn, but then again Rhyhorn was like sucking on a long rock. I looked up at Pikachu, seeing that his eyes were closed and he refused to even breathe in my direction. I don’t think Pikachu was enjoying this too much.

Whatever; touching Pikachu meant I was closer to Ash by indirect contact, and that was all that mattered.

“Come on, Pikachu.” I spoke quietly when I pulled my mouth away, taking his small penis between two fingers and casually stroking it. “The least you could do humor me. I’m not physically hurting you.”

“Pika …” Pikachu opened his eyes, but continued to look away from me. I was beginning to get fed up with this. I stood up and sat on the stump, looking down at the little yellow mouse.

“Pikachu, I love you like you were my own Pokemon, and I would never want to hurt you.” Pikachu listened to my every word, nodding in agreement. “See? You know that. You just told me you mated with the other human girls Ash journeyed with, so what’s wrong with me?”

Pikachu went off on some kind of tangent, frantically waving his little arms around and repeating his name in an increasingly worried-sounding tone of voice. I wonder if he thinks I have some kind of STD … can a Rhyhorn give someone a disease? I’ll have to look that up. After a few moments, I resumed listening to the barrage of “Pika!” and “kachu!” coming from the little Pokemon.

“Okay, I get it, kind of!” I thrust out my right hand to silence Pikachu. “I won’t lay another hand on you unless you ask.” Pikachu looked relieved at this, which, honestly, sort of pissed me off. Am I not good enough for a damn mouse? Would he tell Ash I wasn’t a good lay?

I wanted to say more, but when I looked at him, Pikachu was already running back to the campsite. I trust that Pikachu won’t say anything to Ash, and even if he does, who will Ash believe? I’m thinking I have a pretty good chance, considering I speak English and all.

When I reached my sleeping bag, I looked over at Ash. He was sleeping peacefully; dreaming of our life together, no doubt. I looked at Pikachu, who had one eye open and was watching me with caution. I really thought I could handle the one major obstacle I had in this, and now Pikachu isn’t even on my side anymore.

This is going to take some work, but it’ll be okay. Ash is mine; I just have to make sure he realizes it.

I love Ash Ketchum.


	2. Grooming Furfrou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Jessica have a discussion about the day's events -- namely, that Jessica spoke to Ash.

The next morning was quite a rocky one for me – for starters, I wasn’t entirely sure if Pikachu was going to keep his mouth shut. Of course, I didn’t know what he was saying to begin with, but that sense of trust I had last night just seemed to disappear when I saw him perched on Ash’s shoulder after my Ash woke up.

I gave Pikachu a smile and, surprisingly, he returned it. Maybe it was all ‘water under the bridge’ between us? Ash has raised Pikachu to be very polite, it seems; just another way of proving what a perfect trainer Ash is.

To be honest, I can’t even remember what we had for breakfast that morning, if we ate at all; all I remember is watching Ash stand up and dust himself off, talking to Clemont as we all started walking. Bonnie tried to start a conversation, and luckily a simple “Mhm” or “Yep” every few seconds was enough to humor her. I was too focused on watching Ash walk in front of me.

Pikachu turned around on Ash’s shoulder to look at me every once in a while; I smiled at him, but there was still an air of tension between us after last night. Ash didn’t notice, however – something I was thankful for.

After however long we were walking, we reached a town. Looking back, I can’t even remember the name of it. Just as we were entering, a Furfrou seemed to come out of nowhere and knocked Bonnie over. We all made sure she was okay (because a very small fall was enough to apparently seriously injure her), and just as soon was greeted by Furfrou’s trainer, a girl named Jessica.

I’m not one to really be into girls all too much – I have a friend named Shauna back home that I once experimented with, but I don’t know if I’ll ever run into her again – but this Jessica girl was quite the looker: gorgeous, short dark-blue hair, aqua-blue eyes, and somewhat of a nice rack on her. Part of me wished she would ditch the white shirt under her yellow button-up just so I could get a peek at her cleavage. Her orange skirt was a bit too long for my tastes, but those black stockings of hers were something. They hugged her thighs and for some reason I really liked that.

She explained that her Furfrou wouldn’t allow her to groom it, supposedly because it didn’t trust her, or believe in her, or something or other. She was talking to Ash and I wasn’t fond of that. How does she have the gall to speak to someone else’s property, especially without asking permission? Bonnie talking to Ash is something I have to ignore, but this girl? Especially with her good looks, not to mention having a Pokemon that Ash seemed interested in? It’s just not going to fly - once Jessica spends a night massaging Ash’s chest while accidentally drooling on his shirt, then we can talk. Considering that will never happen, I do believe this groomer and I need to have a little heart-to-heart.

Shortly after Jessica told us her sob story, she took us to the Pokemon salon she worked at. The Furfrou there looked absolutely amazing! I wanted to pet it and hug it and everything, but then I took notice that it’s a Pokemon, not Ash, and most of my admiration faded. Although my love for Ash is strong, Rhyhorn back home did leave a new mark in my imagination, so before we left as a group I bothered to sneak a peek under Furfrou when no one else was looking – what a nice, meaty-looking cock this thing has!

I wonder if Jessica gives her own Furfrou handjobs -- I certainly would! I tried my hardest to look at Jessica’s as we all walked down the city streets, but it was too far in front of us and I would’ve looked weird ducking and moving around everyone to get a gawk. I was happy to assume that Jessica’s was packing just as much as the one in the salon, so while we headed in whatever direction she was leading, my mind wandered to ideas of being on all-fours, sucking off Ash while Furfrou mounted me from behind. I could feel myself getting wet, but eh, who cares.

We were approached by a group of mysterious-looking stylists who claimed to be world famous, but neither I nor Jessica had ever heard of them. Ash probably has. He’s famous himself, so he probably knows everyone. Ever.

Ever.

Ash seemed just as confused as the rest of us, but I’m sure he was feigning it to not show-off. He’s so humble and perfect. Since I couldn’t get my Fennekin groomed at the salon Jessica worked at, I decided to let these supposedly-famous people (with a really cool-looking Wobbuffet) give it a touch-up. They seemed more interested in Ash’s Pikachu, but he told them Pikachu was just fine as-is. I have to agree; Ash takes such care in grooming and caring for Pikachu. I wish he’d lay my head on his lap and brush my hair for hours while telling me how beautiful I am. I bet he dreams about doing it, too; he’s just too shy. It’s adorable, really.

I hoped Fennekin looked really cute after I got it back; although I had no real idea who those stylists were, that Wobbuffet was enough to tell me that I probably left it in good hands.

For all of 10 minutes.

Soon after we left, we ran into Officer Jenny. She had helped me before in a previous town, but it turns out it was actually her cousin or something. Ash told me that all Jennies look the same in this region too, just like in Kanto. He’s such a genius, guessing that already!

Officer Jenny showed us a wanted poster of three criminals who were stealing Pokemon and posing as stylists – the same three that had my Fennekin! To make a long story short, it ended up being Team Rocket (big fucking surprise, after thinking about it), and they tried to steal Jessica’s Furfrou along with Pikachu and Fennekin. As usual, good triumphed over evil, the evil people blasted off into the sky, and everything was hunky-dory once more.

It was totally all Ash, though. Fuck whatever Jessica thinks she did, Ash let her hit Team Rocket and even let her take credit for it. He’s so generous.

After all was said and done, Furfrou decided to let Jessica groom it (or should I say ‘him’, he really was packing just as much as the other Furfrou!), and everything was right with the world. Jessica asked us to stop by again if we’re ever back in town – if ever we do, she’s not talking to Ash again. He smiled at her way too much, and I don’t like that.

It was for that reason (among various others), that when we stopped to sleep in the Pokemon Center that night, I excused myself to “explore the town a bit”. Bonnie wanted to come with me, but thankfully Clemont told her that it was getting to be her bedtime and she needed sleep. I didn’t realize she even had a bedtime while traveling, but don’t look a gift Rapidash in the mouth, right? Unless it’s kissing you -- then you shove your tongue down that thing’s throat.

I checked my watch, hoping I wasn’t too late; 8 PM. The salon should be just about to close up. I walked as fast as I could without drawing much attention, practically yanking the door off the hinges when I walked inside. I saw Jessica brushing her Furfrou, giving him a very happy smile. She looked over at me, keeping that same smile for only a moment before turning to a look of uncertainty. I must have looked annoyed, I guess.

“Uh, Serena, are you okay?” Jessica asked me, placing the brush in her pocket. “You don’t look very happy.” I shook my head and remained silent, pulling the salon door shut behind me and locking it. Jessica stepped back a bit, and Furfrou jumped in front of her. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, nothing big,” I started. I smiled at her the best I could muster. “I just wanted to talk to you about my Ash.”

“About “your Ash”? I don’t understand.” Jessica replied. “Did Ash get hurt? Is he okay?”

“Oh, no, my Ash is fine, thanks for asking!” I kept my smile while walking towards her, thrusting out an arm and putting my fist through the wall next to me. Jessica jumped back in absolute fear and Furfrou’s teeth were in full view while a growl came from his throat. “You see, Jessica, I think you’re a great person. I think Furfrou is an awesome Pokemon. I just don’t like other women talking to my Ash. We’re going to be married someday, you see.”

“Oh, is that all?” Jessica’s look of fear turned back to a smile; she was trying her best to not wet herself, I’m sure. I decided to play along, though. “I’m very sorry, Serena. I won’t speak to Ash again, even if you guys come back. I’ll just let you talk for me.”

Well, this wasn’t what I expected. I brought Fennekin’s Poke Ball and everything, halfway hoping for a fight. Since Jessica seemed to calm down, Furfrou did as well.

“I apologize for scaring you, then.” I said. “I just like making sure that other girls get my point, you understand.”

“Oh, I do completely!” Jessica agreed. Her feigning courage was absolutely adorable. “Besides that little misunderstanding, is there something you needed?”

“Yeah, there is something else, actually.” I replied. I moved to my knees and looked at Furfrou’s underside. Furfrou was understandably confused, but it seems like confusion and fear are the only two emotions Pokemon have! Maybe it’s just me, I don’t know.

“What are you looking for?” Jessica asked as she joined me on her knees, looking at Furfrou. “Did I miss a spot? I usually don’t style a Furfrou’s belly.”

“Just watch.” I said. I reached a hand out, but paused. “Furfrou won’t bite me, will he?”

“No, Furfrou doesn’t bite unless someone’s trying to hurt it or me. What do you mean, ‘he’?” Jessica asked. I mentally took a deep breath and reached out to Furfrou’s underside, rubbing directly between his legs. Furfrou fidgeted a bit, and I almost pulled away; he didn’t jump away or open his mouth, so I was pretty sure I was safe to continue.

Of course, with a bit of rubbing, Furfrou’s pink erection, meaty-looking and throbbing as ever, came into view. I couldn’t tell where he was hiding them, but his pair of white-furred balls was now here as well; did male Pokemon hit puberty and have their balls drop every time they got erect? Wouldn’t that hurt or something? I don’t even remember seeing any on Pikachu. Maybe he wasn’t aroused enough. That must be it.

That, or Pikachu’s already been … no, don’t think about that, Serena! Not right now!

I was all smiles at the sight of Furfrou’s cock. Furfrou himself looked a bit surprised that I knew what I was doing, and Jessica … well, Jessica looked like you just told her someone had destroyed her house and took out her entire family along with it.

“What is that thing!?” Jessica must’ve jumped 10 feet away, practically slamming into the wall. She furiously shook her head. “I mean, I know what it –is-, but, what’s it doing on my Pokemon!?”

“Furfrou’s a boy, duh.” I said. “The Furfrou that your boss was grooming earlier was just about a big of a boy as yours is.” After another minute of staring at Furfrou’s cock like it was a drooling, man-eating Victreebel, Jessica eventually came up next to me again and looked at it in awe.

“It’s … huge!” Jessica marveled at her Pokemon. Furfrou actually blushed at the praise; he was so cute! “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this for so long, Furfrou!” Jessica praised. After smiling so much at Furfrou, Jessica turned to me. “So … what do I do, Serena?”

I wanted to smack her. I really did.

“What do you think you do, genius?” I asked. I paused to give her time to answer.

“Uh ... I do …” Jessica actually looked confused. How old is this person, again? “Well, when Barry and I do it, he usually makes me put it in my mouth or he slides it between my boobs …”

“Wait.” I cut her off. “Barry, as in your boss, as in the man we met today?”

“Yeah, he says he needs my help to unwind after a client, and he lets me clean the brushes and the grooming table after he shoots on my chest or my face!” Jessica replied with the smile of a complete idiot. “I guess I do know a bit about boys after all!”

“Yeah, that’s great.” I replied in a dull-sounding voice, giving the girl a stare of complete amazement that someone could actually be this stupid and handle sharp scissors. “Anything you’ve ever done to Barry, you can do to Furfrou.”

“So I should let Furfrou spit in my mouth and call me ‘his trimmer bitch’? I don’t think he’d understand that, Serena.” Jessica said, putting a hand to her chin to ponder. “I guess I can try explaining it.” I was beginning to grow annoyed at this girl.

“Oh, for the love of my Ash! Suck his cock and fondle his balls already, damn it!” I commanded. Jessica nodded her head and dove under Furfrou, eagerly taking his long erection into her mouth and wasting no time in bobbing her head. If Barry taught her how blowjobs work then by God he did a job of it; Furfrou was already panting and thrusting into her mouth within minutes. I could see the drool run down Jessica’s chin when I moved to Furfrou’s side; the sight was enough to make me have an orgasm right then and there.

Furfrou growled once more, but this wasn’t one of anger or intimidation; no, this was a moan. Jessica was getting sloppy while sucking off her dog Pokemon; drool was running down her chin, hitting the floor, and all she did was keep moving. She hasn’t stopped to breathe even once. I thought I had developed skill with Rhyhorn, but this girl put me to shame.

In an act that amazed me to no end, Jessica moved down and took every single inch of Furfrou’s penis into her mouth. This girl’s gag reflex must have died with any other shred of innocence Barry robbed of her. She held in place perfectly, doing nothing but giving Furfrou rapid, rough sucks. Furfrou’s eyes were shut and his entire body was trembling; Jessica took this as a cue to just suck harder.

“Fur-ur-ur … frou!”

Furfrou barked out his name and I watched as each rope of cum was pumped into Jessica’s mouth; it was impossible to miss, seeing her eyes widen and water as she gulped down shot after shot of Furfrou’s load. Cum gushed out so much that I could hear the gulping of each swallow Jessica made. For a moment or two, she looked as if she might choke, but she took down every drop and even licked her lips (and Furfrou’s cum-dripping cock head) clean when she pulled away.

As expected, her breathing was quite heavy after having no air for a good 5 minutes. I placed a hand on her shoulder; for once, I was concerned about her.

“Breathed … through my nose …” Jessica assured me while catching her breath. I should’ve been able to hear her breathing that much, but I’m guessing Barry made her a master at this. I could probably learn a few things myself. Jessica and I looked up at Furfrou, who wore a blush on his still proud-looking face. He reminded me of a royal guard; his expression wasn’t allowed to change, no matter the circumstance.

“That was amazing.” I praised Jessica, who smiled as if I had just given her a very innocent compliment. “I couldn’t even take that much Rhyhorn cum!”

“You and … a Rhyhorn?” Jessica’s eyes widened at the Pokemon’s name. “How are you not … y’know, dead?”

“Sometimes I ask myself the same question …” I muttered. “Anyway, do you mind if I try—hey, Jessica!” Just as I wanted to take a chance with Furfrou, Jessica was already pushing her skirt down to her feet and had taken her shoes and stockings off. What the hell, it’s my turn!

“Sorry Serena, but I’ve never been able to bond with Furfrou this much and I can’t—ah, yes!—pass this up!” Just as I fantasized him doing to me, Furfrou mounted Jessica, resting his front paws on her back and slowly thrusting inside of her. I didn’t even lick him or grab his balls or anything when Jessica was sucking him off, and now I don’t even have the chance to!

“How are you not a virgin?” I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. “You don’t strike me as the type who’s never done much of anything that Barry didn’t teach you.”

“Oh, he—yes, Furfrou, more!—taught me how to have sex ages ago! He’ll bend me over the table and—ah!—everything!” Jessica kept getting cut off by Furfrou’s thrusting, and it was beginning to get me a bit hot. You know, because watching her suck his cock didn’t already get me dripping. “Serena, thank you so much! This is—ah, yes! Furfrou, harder!-amazing!”

“Uh, yeah, my pleasure … or not so much …” I groaned. I slid a hand under my skirt and down into my panties, teasing myself a bit while watching the act in front of me. Although my fingers felt good, not being able to experience what Jessica apparently loved was more torture than anything else. I want a turn, damn it! I know I should be faithful to Ash, but as much as he loves Pokemon, I know he’d be fine with me making them feel good!

At this point, I just leaned against the wall with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face, watching this Ash-stealing bitch get a Pokecock in her pussy while I stood here and got nothing. My previous rage for her was starting to build again, but there was no way I could do anything about it right now.

“Furfrou, I’m gonna cum!” Jessica moaned. “Please, cum inside me!” she begged. “I want us to cum together! I want us to do everything together! You can train me, Furfrou! Make me your perfect part—ah!-partner! I’ll give you all the sex you want—I’m cumming! Yes! Yesssss!”

Jessica collapsed to the floor, her ass in the air as Furfrou continued to thrust. Jessica’s a squirter, I found out – Furfrou’s cock was getting drenched in her juices while his own cum pumped into her. Jessica let out pants and moans as she was filled, begging Furfrou to “never stop” and “train her to be his sex toy” every 5 seconds.

I walked closer and looked at the two. Furfrou was quite done with Jessica and had retired to a small bed in the corner. Jessica, face glazed over in lust, was panting heavily while Pokemon cum leaked from her pussy and formed a puddle on the ground. Her shirt was drenched in sweat; I didn’t even get a look at her tits, damn it! She looked up at me and attempted to speak, but it was pointless; within a few seconds, she was out like a light.

“I’ll just let myself out.” I said. Furfrou opened one eye to acknowledge me, and Jessica had started to snore as I unlocked the salon’s door and made my way out. I had no idea how long I’ve been gone, but Ash won’t mind, I’m sure. He’s probably telling Clemont how much in love with me he is. If there are any regrets I’ve had through this entire day, it would be this one thing:

All this sex going on, and I STILL haven’t gotten laid!


	3. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena decides to finally take the plunge and talk to Ash about their relationship, but doesn't get what she expected.

Sleeping in an actual bed at the Pokemon Center was pretty great.

No, it wasn’t being in a heated room, and no, it wasn’t even sleeping under a roof.

It was about Ash having his own room (with Clemont on the other side hogging Ash’s air, the jerk), and the door being unlocked. It gave me the perfect chance to crawl into bed next to him and sleep with him for a few hours. Pikachu was so deep asleep that he didn’t even hear me, and Clemont seemed to snore. Everything was perfect; I was curled up next to Ash, running one of my hands down his buff, masculine chest, and nuzzling my cheek against his. I have no idea how I didn’t wake him, but I don’t care.

Unfortunately, I couldn’t keep this up all night, and eventually had to retire to my own room with Bonnie asleep in a bed next to mine. Fennekin curled up next to me and acted as a great body warmer, so I slept pretty soundly, even without Ash by my side. I knew that he missed me being next to him, though. I could feel it.

A lot of things ran through my mind; Jessica taking Furfrou’s entire load down her throat, Furfrou mounting Jessica, and the terrified look on Jessica’s face after I put a hole in the salon’s wall. The look of fear in her eyes made me chuckle. I didn’t lay a hand on Furfrou except to get him erect; Jessica took the lead after that. I didn’t even get to feel her up!

I unbuttoned my pajama top, pushing it open and letting the air hit my breasts. My nipples were hard, but that’s a common thing whenever I think about Ash. I’m sure I was wet as well, but I was too distracted on my thoughts to touch myself. Besides the fact that I didn’t touch Furfrou, the truth was I actually wanted to. Even though Furfrou isn’t a human, isn’t that technically cheating on my Ash? Truth be told, Pikachu would likely be the same thing, but since touching Pikachu was indirectly touching my Ash, I think that could be forgiven of me.

What do I do now? Do I continue this little Pokemon fetish of mine? Thoughts of Mom’s Rhyhorn always sent shivers down my spine, almost as much as Ash did. Ash really loves Pokemon, so I really don’t think me making sure they feel good is something he would mind, right? I bet if Ash knew I was making Pokemon happy, he would be really proud of me. I could always just ask him, right? Ash would never judge me; he loves me too much to even think of doing such a thing.

“Hey Ash, what do you think of someone making Pokemon happy?”

I was blunt about my question the next morning at breakfast. As if on cue, Bonnie and Clemont had left the table to get ready to leave, leaving Ash, Pikachu and I alone. I looked down at the Fennekin and Pikachu, who were focused on eating a bowl of Pokemon food. My gaze returned to Ash.

“What do I think of someone making a Pokemon happy?” Ash repeated, putting a hand to his chin. He’s so smart. “Well, I think a Pokemon and its trainer should be good friends, so anything that makes a Pokemon happy is okay with me!”

“Really, you mean it?” I clasped my hands together and I just know my eyes lit up at his answer. Ash smiled; to the un-trained eye, he probably looked clueless as to what I really meant, but I know he probably had a faint idea. He’s as smart as any detective, my Ash. Even if he doesn’t know I was particularly talking about sex, he still knows what I’m doing is a good thing. “So if I make a Pokemon feel good, and it makes me feel good back, I’m doing a good deed?”

“Yeah, sounds great to me!” Ash replied while giving me a thumbs-up; I wanted to jump over the table and have him take me right here in the Pokemon Center. “You’re gonna be a great trainer, Serena. You’re already taking a Pokemon’s needs into account, and that shows you really care about ‘em!”

“Thanks, Ash! I knew I could count on you!” I knew I was gushing like a schoolgirl, but who could blame me? Ash is the perfect person! He was completely fine with what I was doing, so now I don’t have to feel any guilt about it! As long as he’s my number one, and the only human boy I give myself to, everything will be fine!

“You bet!” Ash said with a nod, taking another bite of food. His 2nd plate was already spotless; Ash has quite an appetite. I’ll have to make sure and cook lots of food for him when we’re married. “Are you ready to get going, Serena?” He asked me.

At least, I think that’s what he asked me. All I could see was the table across the room, picturing Ash bend my naked body over it and pound my pussy like it was his very own (which it is, by the way), and me holding the edge of the table for dear life while moaning his name and telling him how much I love him. He’s so dreamy, my Ash. So dreamy, smart, perfect … I could go on for hours, really.

“Serena, are you ready? Dedenne is waiting!”

Bonnie’s impatient voice snapped me out of my daydream; she was cute, sure, but she could be a huge brat as well. Doesn’t she know she’s interrupting a moment of true love? I gave Bonnie the biggest smile I could and nodded in reply, standing from my seat and recalling Fennekin to its Poke Ball.

I listened to Ash and Clemont talk about battling while Bonnie and I trailed behind. Dedenne rested on Bonnie’s head as we walked, and Bonnie was too busy telling Dedenne how cute it was and she was glad to be ‘keeping’ it. As interfering as I found Clemont and Bonnie, they did seem to be good friends to have. If anything, I could use them as a shield to protect Ash and myself against danger. It was easy enough to feign liking them just in case the need arises.

We were on the way to Lumiose City, and for some reason just saying that name made Clemont and Bonnie look nervous. I wondered if something bad happened to them there, but since Clemont always tried to change the subject, I had grown to ignore my curiosity. We would find out soon enough, anyway.

I looked at Dedenne, who was still sitting on Bonnie’s head. Dedenne didn’t notice my stare, so I took the brief moment I had to examine it. I wonder what gender it is. If it’s a boy, I wonder if he wants to mate with Bonnie. If it’s a girl, I wonder if Pikachu pounds her little mouse-cunt every night when we’re all asleep. I bet he does. I bet that I’ll eventually catch Dedenne trying to feel up Bonnie one night, provided it hasn’t already.

Okay, bad thoughts, Serena! Bad thoughts that would involve Officer Jenny, Serena!

After a while, we all decided to take a quick pit stop and rest for a while before walking again. Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne all started to run and play around while Ash and Clemont continued their conversation sitting on a couple of large rocks. I really wish Ash would kick Clemont off his rock and bend me over it. I bet he wants to, too; the lust for me must be driving him crazy.

I decided to sit behind one of the larger rocks a good distance away from everyone else; far enough they wouldn’t see or hear me, but close enough that I could still keep an eye on them. After making sure that no person or Pokemon was paying me any mind, I hiked my skirt up and started to rub two fingers over the crotch of my panties. As per usual, my thoughts first moved to Ash, this time him bending me over a rock, slapping my ass while fucking me and telling me that he would be a Pokemon Master soon enough and I was his training inspiration.

I could feel beads of sweat run down my face as I teased myself, my body craving Ash more with each passing second. I must have this boy! I need him now! I just can’t because of everyone else in my way! I can’t cause a scene and risk Ash not wanting me to travel with him anymore … I mean, I’d follow him regardless, but it’s easier if he actually wants me along.

As much as I want to think about Ash, it’s easier to do at night when I can actually touch him. If I keep focusing on him now, I’m going to get uncomfortable later on and I can’t jump him in front of Bonnie and Clemont. That will come soon enough, I’m sure. I quickly slid my hand down my panties and started to rub …

“Hey, Serena! Where are you?”

I almost shoved my entire hand inside of me from being so jumpy. Ash’s shout came out of nowhere; I quickly adjusted myself and peeked out from behind my rock. Ash was waving me over while Clemont was trying to hoist a very hefty backpack over his shoulders. For a pack filled with machine parts, I wonder how Clemont never complains of shoulder pains.

“I’m coming, Ash!” I answered. Well, coming in one sense of the word, anyway.

I could make up some huge story about how the rest of our walk was full of excitement and adventure, but it really, really wasn’t; Pikachu kept staring at me when Ash wasn’t paying attention, and Bonnie continued to gush over Dedenne. We were on the outskirts of Lumiose City, or at least I hoped, but it wasn’t far enough in to send Clemont into another panic attack. As if out of nowhere, a very conveniently-placed Pokemon Center was in our path, which gave us another night to sleep under a roof.

It seems like every time we need a Pokemon Center, one seems to appear. I won’t complain, but is journeying always this full of strange occurrences? I wonder if things like this just come naturally to anyone Ash travels with.

Ash didn’t seem even a bit curious about the Pokemon Center’s placement, already talking about how hungry and ready for dinner he was. That’s my hungry boy, I suppose. I’ll really need to learn how to cook a lot for him. I didn’t feel like dinner, though. I had a plan to devise.

I would wait until Ash and everyone else finished eating and all of the Pokemon got recalled for the night. Pikachu usually plays with Dedenne a little before going to bed with Ash, and since Clemont has been a ‘tune-up backpack machines whenever he gets a spare second’ kick, it would actually give me time alone with my Ash! All I have to do is make sure everything is timed correctly, and I can—

“Hey Serena, are you going to eat? Dedenne and I won’t start without you!”

Bonnie, damn it, go away. It was cute the first time, but just eat your damn food and let me plot. Bonnie’s constant tugging on my skirt didn’t make it easy to ignore her, so I put on a fake smile and agreed to join everyone.

I continued to plot while I watched Ash scarf down two plates of food without making even a tiny mess. I lazily poked at my food with a fork, more focused on the night ahead than anything else. Okay then, as I was saying:

I’ll wait until I have Ash alone without Clemont or Pikachu to get in the way. Then I’ll get him to confess how much he loves me – not sure on how, though, – and then I’ll sit on his lap and we’ll share a passionate kiss and make beautiful, fantastic love for hours on end. When we’re finally at the point of exhaustion, he’ll reach into his pants pocket and pull out the engagement ring he bought for me years ago. I’m sure it’s beautiful and that he bought it right after we left Pokemon Summer Camp. We may have been little, but he knew. I know he knew. It was love at first sight.

“Okay Bonnie, it’s about time to get ready for bed.”

As if on cue, Clemont started to talk and ignored the groan from Bonnie. The siblings started to clean up the table, and Ash excused himself to the boys’ bedroom to get ready to sleep. As I expected, Pikachu and Dedenne were running around on the floor. I quietly stood from my seat, taking care to not draw any attention, attempting to follow Ash as silently as I could.

I hid behind a corner as Ash walked into the boys’ bedroom and closed the door behind him. Waiting a few seconds to not seem suspicious (although I know he was hoping I would visit him), I knocked on the door. Ash opened it almost instantly, giving me a smile when he saw me.

“Hey, what’s up Serena?” He asked. I smiled back at him. I didn’t want to look away from his eyes, but I know I have to answer him. “Uh, Serena, are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m just great.” I replied. “May I come in?”

“Sure, sorry about that.” Ash nodded and stepped aside, allowing me to walk past. I nodded my thanks and moved to his bed, sitting down and gently bouncing on the edge. It was soft and very comfortable; it would be perfect for the hours of hardcore fucking I planned on (I decided against passionate love-making, we’ll have to save that for when we have time to savor it. Fucking is much easier and faster).

“Would you sit with me, Ash? There’s something I’d like to talk about.” I patted the spot next to me, giving him a bigger smile. Ash didn’t seem phased, but I know that’s he practiced for this moment since the day we parted at the end of camp. He probably has the best poker face anyone’s ever seen. “It’s really important.” I added.

“Is something wrong?” Ash asked, now sounding concerned. He sat next to me, placing his hands on his lap. “Is something wrong with Fennekin?”

“No, Fennekin’s just fine.” I assured him. “I wanted to talk about us.”

“Oh, okay!” Ash replied. He seemed a lot calmer. “Did Clemont or Bonnie or I do something?”

“No, nothing about Clemont or Bonnie, or even Pikachu, since I know you’ll ask.” I answered. “This is about you and me, Ash. I think it’s about time we took our relationship to the next level.”

“Our relationship?” Ash asked. He looked confused, but I knew better. He was probably close to bursting inside. “We’ll always be friends, don’t worry about that!”

“Oh, I’m glad you agree—wait, Ash … what did you say?”

I know I heard him wrong. My future husband did not just say we’ll be “friends” forever.

“Yeah, no matter what happens!” Ash replied with a thumbs-up. “We’re buddies, and nothing will ever change that!” When I did respond, he moved closer and looked at me. I didn’t want to look back at him. I didn’t want to talk, or move, or even breathe. I didn’t think Ash would play this hard-to-get. For a boy who’s waited for me this long, you’d think he would jump at the chance.

If he won’t, I suppose I’ll be the one to do the jumping – and jump I did.

“Hey, Serena!” Ash sounded surprised after I grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed. I straddled his waist and looked into his eyes with the most loving expression I could muster; he didn’t return it, however. He actually looked confused. “What are you doing? That almost hurt!”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I would never hurt you, Ash!” I apologized. “As long as you never hurt me, I’ll never hurt you!”

“As long as I never hurt you? Why would I hurt you?” Ash really sounded confused this time. Did he just want me to be blunt? I reached down and grabbed his hands, tightly wrapping our fingers together and holding them close to my chest. “Hey, not so tight …” He groaned.

“I know you’d never hurt me, Ash …” I replied. “Just … well,” I trailed off, gripping his hands a bit harder. He winced, or at least it looked like that to the untrained eye. I know it was just a test of my grip. “Well, when you tell someone you love that you only want to be friends, they might take it the wrong way, you know?”

“When I tell someone I love? Who are we talking about?” Ash asked. My romantic smile was becoming very difficult to keep ‘romantic’ by this point.

“You know who we’re talking about, silly!” I removed my hands from his, but kept a hold on them and placed them on my breasts. Ash didn’t squeeze them; what a gentleman. His entire face was red, though. So cute! “We’re talking about you and me, Ash!”

“So … you’re someone I love, and … I—”

“Oh, I love you too, Ash!” I replied. I cut him off, but I know he was just going to repeat it. “I’m so glad you finally confessed to me! I know it must have been difficult!”

“What did I confess?” Ash was still playing dumb! This is so adorable! He still hasn’t squeezed my chest though, so I’d better help that along. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them, forcing him to squeeze me in return. I let out a moan from his touch; I’ve been waiting for so long, I’m surprised I didn’t cum right there.

“We don’t have a lot of time, Ash. Clemont will be back eventually, and I know my big, strong trainer wants this too. Let’s just have a quickie, okay?” I winked at him and lifted my skirt – I had no panties on all day, just waiting for this moment. Ash’s eyes widened when I showed myself to him. I wonder if he likes trimmed, blonde pubes. Or maybe it was just how wet I was for him. “Am I beautiful, Ash?”

“What’s that thing?”

Both of us froze. Ash was starting to take this whole ‘playing dumb’ thing a bit far now.

“Oh, it’s … wait, what do you mean ‘that thing’? It’s all for you!” I gently pounded his fists with my chest. “You know what my body is! It’s my pussy!” I shouldn’t have had to explain this to him, I’m sure he’s fantasized about me every day!

“Oh, okay!” Ash seemed just fine with what explanation I gave him. That was easy enough, I guess. “It’s … uh …”

“Yes?” I grabbed his shirt with my hands, squeezing it hard. “What am I? Am I beautiful? Am I ravishing? Am I everything you’ve dreamed?”

“It’s kind of hairy, isn’t it?”

“I …” My face turned a very deep red. “It isn’t hairy! I make myself look beautiful everywhere, just for you!”

“Oh, that’s nice of you, I guess!” Ash replied with a smile. He still seemed like he had no idea what was going on. Maybe he’s just waiting on me to make the first move. That must be it, yeah!

“I would do anything for you, Ash.” I said. I moved back, sitting on his legs and moving my hands down to unfasten his pants. His blue-striped boxers were somewhat cute, and they absorbed sweat pretty well; I should know -- I’ve sniffed them twice this week. I love it when they’re ripe, the sooner off his body the better. I looked into Ash’s eyes and I worked his pants down – blissful ignorance.

“What are you doin’?” Ash asked. “You’ve never acted like this before.” I didn’t bother answering; I was getting tired of the games. I reached into the hole in his boxers’ crotch, and fished his cock out. It wasn’t erect yet, but I could easily fix that. I kept my hand around it, gently pumping it up and down on him. I could feel his body shiver a bit.

“Does this feel good, Ash? I bet you do this to yourself every night while thinking about me, right?” I could feel a bead of sweat run down my face. I finally started things, so he knew he could finally open up. Here comes the real thing.

“I’ve never done it myself, no.”

“You haven’t!?” I grabbed him a bit too hard unintentionally, his look of curiosity turning to one of pain. “You’ve never jacked off and you’ve never seen a pussy? I know you’ve been saving yourself for me and all, so you’ve never had sex, but—”

“Oh, that! I’ve done that!”

“You … you what.” I had to make sure I was just hearing things. “You did what?”

“Oh yeah, sure have.” Ash continued. “Iris blindfolded me and told me we were doing that. She wouldn’t let me look at her, for some reason. I think she was naked. Dawn and I used to do it too, but I never saw under her skirt and she always told me it was rude to ask questions.”

“… Okay then; just two girls. I can handle two.” I spoke quietly. “I’m not happy, but I’m sure that you have urges. Of course I thought you saved yourself for me—” I took his wrists in my grasp and squeezed them hard; he winced again. He was just telling me he understood his mistake. “I guess I can accept it, since I can’t do anything about it …”

“May had a big chest, and liked me squeezing it, I always thought they were squishy—ow, hey!”

“You’re treading on thin ice, Ash …” I looked at him. Ash actually looked scared.

Good.

“I’m sorry, Serena. I didn’t know those things would make you angry.” Ash apologized. Well, at least he knew his mistake. “Misty always told me that I was the only boy she would ever do it with, so I thought it was the same with the others—”

“Four other girls!? Are you serious!?”

I couldn’t believe Ash! Succumbing to the filthy ways of four sluts that had the gall to take what’s mine? I should find every single one of them and make them apologize!

Well, I have something they don’t! I’m Ash’s true love, and he’ll see every single bit of what we do! I tossed my hat towards the floor, and grabbed my shirt and started to pull.

Knock knock!

“Hey Ash, are you in there?” It was Clemont. “I’m gonna come in, okay—”

“LEAVE!” That was the only word that I could manage to say.

Thump-thump-thump. Clemont’s footsteps in the opposite direction were pretty damn fast. Back to important matters.

“Ash, I’m going to show you what true love is.” I said. Ash still looked a bit uneasy, probably because of my yell, but he just stared at me when my shirt hit the floor. My breasts had bounce to them, and I was quite proud of myself. I would say C’s, but he would likely have no idea what I’m talking about.

“Serena, why are you taking your clothes off?” Ash asked. I groaned in frustration, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking on it. “Ow, hey, that hurt!” Ash whined.

“What do I have to do to make you understand, Ash? Just tell me!” I begged. “I love you, and you love me! You said it yourself! Don’t you want to become one with me?”

“Become … one with you?” Ash repeated. “I don’t understand.”

“I know you don’t.” I sighed. “Look, just let me do the work, okay?”

“Hey Ash, are you in there still? I want to go to bed!” Clemont AGAIN? Didn’t he get the point last time? “I’m coming in this time, so be ready!”

What the hell was Ash supposed to be ready for? A whiny blonde kid to snore all night?

The door burst open; Clemont had kicked it in. Why?

“Hey Ash, there you are—Serena? What are you doing?”

I jumped off Ash as fast as I could and fastened his pants. I must’ve looked like a blur to Clemont, because he didn’t speak a word as I ran from the room. When I ran into my own, I slammed the door behind me and started to breath deeply, leaning on the door. I could practically feel my heart leaping out of my chest. I looked over at the room; Bonnie and Dedenne were asleep, thank heavens.

It was impossible to fall asleep with all of this in my mind. It was also impossible to masturbate since even the smallest sound would stir Bonnie. My night was nothing but constant tossing and turning.

No matter what happens, my Ash, I won’t give up on you. You told me you love me, and Clemont just got in our way. I promise, the next time we have a chance, I’ll show you my true love.

Even if I have to use a little force.


	4. A Jolt of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time in Lumiose Gym, Serena hatches an idea about her problem with approaching Ash.

Finally, we’re in Lumiose City (again)!

The shopping! The food! The atmosphere!

The slutty woman trying to ask my Ash for directions!

Doesn’t she know he’s new to Kalos? Doesn’t she keep up with his adventures on the news and on the Internet? I didn’t start a blog about Ash for myself, duh! I was going to buy AshKetchum dot com, but obviously it would be for nothing if this girl didn’t already check it every day to see if it was full of his travels!

I’m glad I was standing behind everyone else, that way they didn’t see me bend the street sign’s metal pole in my grip while I waited for the woman to walk away from us. Ash had the politeness to forward her question to Clemont, and she didn’t even thank Ash by name. What kind of a woman is she?

Having something like that happen just added to my already horrible morning. At breakfast, Clemont looked terrified whenever our eyes met, and Ash seemed like absolutely nothing happened. I tried to engage him in conversation while we ate, but Bonnie kept butting in to talk about how cute Dedenne was.

I wasn’t sure who to talk to first: Ash or Clemont. Ash seemed totally normal, so I think it would be safe to leave him for last. After we finished eating and started to prepare to go, I approached Clemont. He looked nervous when he saw me.

Something in me liked that.

“Clemont, may I ask you something?” I put on the best sickly-sweet voice I could.

“Uh, sure, I suppose!” Clemont quickly answered. I frowned; rude boy, this one.

“Why are you so fidgety around me? What happened yesterday?” I asked, trying to feign innocence.

“Don’t you remember what happened?” Clemont asked, sounding genuinely surprised as he adjusted his thick glasses. “I walked into mine and Ash’s room, and someone that looked just like you practically knocked me over running out of there!”

“Who are you talking about?” I wasn’t faking now; I was confused. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Well, I think it looked like you. My glasses were really fogged up and I couldn’t really see.” Clemont explained. Don’t start sweating, Serena. Poker face, girl; you can do it.

“You’re serious?” I asked. I wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or amazed. “You couldn’t see and thought I had an imposter.” Clemont just nodded. “I assume that you acted nervous around me because you wanted to make sure I’m the real deal.”

“That’s correct!” Clemont smiled. “Since you’re talking to me and know who I am, you pass! Welcome back, Serena!”

“Idiot.” I muttered.

“You say something?” Clemont asked.

“Nope! Not a thing!” I replied with a smile. He actually believed me, smiled back, and put his pack on his shoulders and walked past me. For a scientific genius, this boy was way too naïve. Lucky me, I suppose.

Well, Clemont is supposedly nothing to worry about; now to check on Ash.

“Hey Ash, can we talk?” I turned to look for him, only to see an empty room. Bonnie was just walking through the door, so I gathered my bag and quickly followed. The rest of the group was outside, already preparing to start walking.

I’m getting so sick of Ash not carrying me everywhere.

As we were walking, Clemont and Bonnie continued to look increasingly nervous, as if something bad was in this city. What was their problem? Were they allergic to being in a huge place full of cool things to buy? A man on a motorcycle with an Ampharos behind him pulled up and started talking to us.

I kind of tuned most of what he said out, but the last bit caught my attention: Clemont is the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Ash seemed to be frustrated that Clemont didn’t say anything before, so I pretended to be concerned too. Clemont pretty much did everything except curl up into a ball and cry, then explained to us that he was indeed the leader but left the gym to a robot of his.

Ash wanted to visit the gym, I wasn’t going to refuse following Ash anywhere, and Clemont and Bonnie just kind of followed regardless. When we reached it, some trainers who weren’t Ash were complaining about the gym being too violent or something. Clemont was now more concerned about his gym than he was hiding it, so we all went in to see what was going on.

We were attacked multiple times by Clemont’s Pokemon, which was both kind of scary and really painful. I kept waiting for Ash to jump in front of me and protect me from shocks, but he didn’t. It’s for the best, though; I’d rather he not blemish his perfect face. I’m sure he knew I could handle myself.

Long story short, the Clembot (I assumed that’s what it was called, I don’t particularly care) was malfunctioning. Clemont didn’t intend for the gym to require 4 badges, nor did he intend for the robot to electrocute people. Since he couldn’t reprogram it manually, he decided to battle it and calm it down.

His Bunnelby is kind of cute and pretty strong, I’ll give him that. The robot used his own Pokemon, so it was happy to see him, and despite Clemont asking it to give him a real battle, I bet it took things easy on him. Clemont seemed to win the battle a bit too easily, and was able to change the robot’s command phrase and personality, which, all things considered, was kind of cool. I’m sure Ash could’ve done it, but letting Clemont handle things was really nice of him.

Afterwards, we all gathered at Clemont’s dad’s house for discussion about Clemont and Bonnie traveling with us. I honestly was hoping that their dad would insist Clemont stay and run the gym, but since Ash was so set on them accompanying us on our pre-marriage honeymoon travel around Kalos, I (against my will, no matter how sincere I seemed) told Clemont’s dad that he could trust me to watch over Bonnie. She’s so busy watching Dedenne fucking breathe that I doubt she would be much trouble.

As was normal for my luck so far, Clemont’s dad was actually “touched” by my and Ash’s asking Clemont and Bonnie to come along, and was happy to oblige.

Shit.

Later that evening, we were all starting to settle down from the going-away party that Clemont and Bonnie’s dad wanted to throw for them. I’d celebrate too if they were leaving me the fuck alone, but whatever. Before everyone headed off to bed (and therefore would look weird if I up and left), I excused myself on the grounds that I had forgotten something at the Pokemon Center. Everyone seemed to be fine with this, and I went on my way.

We didn’t visit a Pokemon Center today. At all. I don’t know how no one realized this, but I’m just gonna roll with it and head for my real goal: Lumiose Gym.

I wasn’t sure if the gym got locked up at night, but thankfully that wasn’t the case. I clutched my backpack to my chest as I walked the halls; while Ash and everyone else was busy, I did a bit of my usual digging through his backpack and collected a few things I would need for this evening’s personal festivities. It didn’t take me long to reach the arena’s front door.

“Hello, and welcome to the Lumiose City gym. How many badges do you have, challenger?”

The Clembot’s voice was as dull as ever. I know Clemont supposedly fixed it, but I didn’t want to risk anything.

“I have four badges.” I lied. That was the original limit required, so even if Clemont’s changed worked or not, I’d be fine. As expected, the door slid open and let me in.

The robot stood perfectly still at one side of the arena, staring at me with cold, lifeless eyes. I approached it, and its gaze didn’t change. I thought it was supposed to start talking to me.

I looked all around, trying to find some reason it wasn’t moving. I smacked myself on the forehead when I found the culprit: Clemont turned the thing off. The door’s voice must just be automated. I flipped the robot’s power on and stepped back.

“Hello, challenger. I am Clembot. Are you here to challenge me?”

“Yes, I suppose you could say that.” I replied. It’s a robot; how’s it gonna know?

“Please get your Pokemon ready.” Clembot said. I shook my head and put my bag on the ground, moving to my knees and digging through it. The robot buzzed and whistled as it watched me stand back up with a bundle of clothing in my hands. “Please get your Pokemon ready.” It repeated.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” I groaned. I started to put the clothing on the robot; I expected it to move away from me, but it didn’t flinch. I suppose Clemont didn’t program him enough to know to move away from people touching it, or something. It didn’t even stop me when I lifted up its arms to put one of Ash’s spare shirts on it.

Okay, let’s see … Ash’s spare shirt, spare jacket, spare boxers and pants, a hat that I bought when I found out what his current one looked like (he said his mom made it for him, but that was quite a lie on her part), and finally the wig I made from any strands of Ash’s own hair that I could gather at night and a normal black wig to finish the rest of it.

Metal body, eyes, and … well, everything else aside, he looked kind of like my Ash, I guess. The finishing touch won’t come until later. I got the idea while seeing the Clembot talk and move around earlier today; since it can hold somewhat of a conversation, and since I’m beginning to become starved for affection, I figure that until Ash has the courage to admit our relationship to Clemont and Bonnie, I’ll just take what I can get.

It’s a robot, not another person, so this is just simulation, not cheating.

I cleared my throat and put on the most sultry, seductive smile I could. I was going to enjoy this, real or not.

“So, Ash, I love watching you battle. You’re so smart, and your strategies are just brilliant. You should become a Gym Leader!” I praised. I was even gushing a bit, finally being able to say this stuff out loud!

“Please select your Pokemon.” That was what Ash-bot said, but I know what he meant!

“Oh, I love you too, Ash!” I happily replied, hugging him. “You’re all mine, and you always have been!”

“Please select your Pokemon.”

“Oh Ash, you’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?” I smirked at him; what a pervert. He could just ask, he doesn’t need to hint around. “Well, I’m nothing special, but if it’s you …” Acting innocent around Ash like this made me feel kind of bubbly and warm inside. I knew exactly what he wanted, and I was more than happy to oblige. I gently placed my hat on the ground, sitting it on my bag. I grabbed the bottom of my black top, starting to pull it past my stomach; he had touched me before, but just showing Ash like this, especially since he asked me to, is kind of embarrassing.

I’m sure I’ll learn to love it. I already do, really.

With another pull, my shirt was off and on the ground. Ash could see my bare chest, and even better, he didn’t take his eyes off me! It was like he was fixated on my breasts! I could feel my face grow hot from the blush that must be covering my cheeks. I snapped myself out of innocent-schoolgirl mode and slowly approached him, swaying my hips and sticking out my chest as I walked.

“Do you like what you see, Ash?” I winked at him as I moved closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and rubbing my bare breasts against his hard chest. “They’re all yours.”

“Please select your Pokemon, challenger.”

Ooh, a pet name! What a romantic my Ash is!

“Well, I think calling me ‘sweetie’ is a bit embarrassing …” I replied with a smile. “But if it’s what you like, then I like it too!”

“Please select your Pokemon, challenger.” Ashbot is so smooth, I swear.

“Well, if that’s what you want, of course I’ll let you make love to me.” I replied in a whisper. “I just … well … I didn’t expect to move so fast …”

I love every second of this. This is like every dream I’ve had for years.

“I love you, and I’ve been saving myself for you … but … oh, please Ash, kiss me!”

I practically threw myself on him and pressed my lips against his mouth; I didn’t feel a tongue probing back at mine, and it felt like I was just licking cold steel, but in my mind Ash’s warm, wet tongue was moving in perfect sync with my own. This is so much more passionate than I would’ve ever expected!

Whenever my tongue touched him, I felt little zaps hit me. At first it just smarted a bit, but after I started to move my tongue around, they started feeling rather nice. It gave me the same ‘jolt’ of excitement that I usually got when thinking of Ash, enough so that I could already feel myself becoming wet.

When I pulled away, a trail of saliva connected my tongue to his flat mouth. It was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.

“Thank you, Ash … I …” I was already breathing heavily, “I’ve wanted that for … so long …”

“Please select your Pokemon, challenger.”

“Yes, my Ash! Take me!” I pushed my skirt to my feet, stepping out of it. I had no panties; I removed those hours ago once I had this plan in mind. My bare breasts, wet, trimmed blonde hair (that didn’t make me hairy!) and the look of pure lust in my eyes – how could Ashbot resist?

Ash didn’t move. Silly me, he wasn’t ready yet!

I fell to my knees and grabbed his pants’ buttons, slowly unfastening them. I looked up at Ash, licking my lips as I pulled his boxers down as well. The flesh-colored strap-on cock I had placed on him sprung forth; it wasn’t as big as the actual thing, I’m sure, but I was more than willing to substitute this time.

I didn’t give him time to give me more clever talk, instead moving forward and taking every inch of his massive, somewhat plastic-tasting dick into my mouth that I could. I felt myself gag a bit when I reached his stomach, but I started bobbing my head regardless; if Ash gets turned on by me getting choked by his gift to women (and by women, I mean me alone), then so be it.

I slathered Ash’s cock in saliva, loving every moment I had my lips around him; I know he wouldn’t cum from this alone; he had way too much willpower for that. I was hoping he’d put his hand on my head and face-fuck me, but he didn’t – a gentleman, as usual.

I slowly pulled away with a ‘pop!’ sound from my lips, grabbing his cock with my right hand and furiously pumping it.

“Does this feel good, Ash? I bet you wanna cum all over my pretty face, right?” My voice was so seductive and smooth that I knew he’d want to bust right then and there.

“Please select your Pokemon, challenger.”

“Took you long enough to ask!” I smiled. I’m not sure why, but I now stripped from my socks and shoes as well; being completely nude just made this hotter. I could feel my hair getting wet from my sweat. I fell to all-fours and crawled backwards towards Ash, teasingly wiggling my ass. “Let me do all the work, ‘kay? You deserve all the pleasure in the world.”

Ashbot didn’t reply.

I moved backwards, pushing myself against him. Ash was finally inside of me, and it was as fantastic as I had always dreamed it would be. I started to thrust against him; as I asked, he didn’t move at all and that was what I wanted. I know he could feel how soaking wet I was for him, and especially how much I was squeezing him.

“I love you, Ash!” I moaned. “Fuck me harder, please! Train me!”

“Please select your Pokemon, cha—”

“You don’t need to say anything! I love you too!” I somehow cut him off; I didn’t think that was possible, but it helped. I couldn’t take another word from him; I’d cum right here and end things way too fast. “Please, Ash! I’m yours! You’re mine! You’ll always be mine!”

I continued to move against Ash, moaning and tossing my head as the pleasure started to build. I don’t even care that he didn’t move; in my head, he was pounding me like a Snorlax using Outrage, and hopefully soon like one using Seed Bomb. Or Gunk Shot.

I didn’t wanna cum so early. I wanted to make this last all night. I couldn’t, though; my real Ash and those other two would probably start to wonder where I was. I started moving faster and faster on him, dripping my love juices all over him. By the jolts I started to feel in my pussy, they were running down his cock and hitting his body. I loved every little ounce of pain he gave me, though; I deserved them, I’m sure.

While continuing to move, I reached for my back and quickly opened it, grabbing something and placing it aside. Something I’ll need very soon.

“I’m gonna cum, Ash!” I both moaned and yelled unintentionally. “I’m gonna cum all over your cock!” I kept thrusting and gyrating against him – I couldn’t stop! I don’t want to ever, ever stop! I kept moaning and going faster, and faster, moving further on him until I took every single inch inside …!

“I’m cumming! I love you, Ash!”

“Please sel-select your Po-Po-Pokemon, cha-cha-lengaaa ...”

Ash was actually at a loss for words, and the pain I was feeling was proof enough; when I hit orgasm, enough of my juices leaked on him to short him out, giving me rather painful, yet extremely arousing shocks all throughout my body.

“It f-feels so g-good, Ash! Ahhhh, it hurts so good! Fuck me!” I moaned, clenching my fists on the floor. “I love you! I love you!”

I quickly grabbed the object from before; a bottle of lukewarm MooMoo milk. I turned around and angled it downward, splashing it all over my ass and Ash’s cock, letting it run down into my pussy. The milk was somewhat old, so it felt more like cum than it did just something wet – just as intended.

“You’re cumming inside me! I’m gonna have your baby, Ash!” I moaned, collapsing to the floor with my ass in the air. I crawled forward slightly to pull him out, breathing heavily. When he didn’t respond, I turned to look at him; cum had shorted him out.

Well, shit. Clemont’s gonna have one hell of a time fixing this.

I dressed as fast as I could, stripping the robot of Ash’s clothes and wiping him down the best I could. Before leaving, I threw Ash’s boxers over my face and inhaled the scene while I teased myself just a bit. I never had much time to do this anymore, better indulge while I can.

While I walked back to Clemont’s house, my knees were weak and my legs felt like jelly. I could still feel Ash’s cum running down my legs, and it was something I honestly wish I could feel every day, all the time. Like, forever.

I did eventually reach the house, and after explaining that I had to wait on Nurse Joy to let me inside the Pokemon Center, everyone retired to bed. I had to sleep with Bonnie. She had the cutest Tyrantrum full-body pajamas, though! Even Bonnie could be adorable once in a while.

“Goodnight, Serena.” Bonnie gave me a smile as she closed her eyes.

For a brief moment, I looked over at Dedenne asleep next to her. I wonder if it’ll try to fondle us once I’m asleep. Maybe Bonnie is just faking it and she’ll give it a blowjob once I’m asleep.

Maybe I’m just kind of fucked up in the head.

Pfft, nah!


End file.
